Heretofore, with respect to cards such as IC cards which incorporate modules provided with electronic components such as IC chips and diodes, a card 100 as shown in FIG. 4 has been offered in order to render the electronic component embedded in the card visible.
This card 100 is configured from a module 101, an adhesive layer 102 composed of a transparent adhesive agent that covers this module 101, and paired base material 103 and 104 that sandwich the module 101 with interposition of this adhesive layer 102 (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
With this card 100, in order to make the embedded module 101 visible from the outside, it is indispensable to combine the transparent adhesive layer 102 and transparent base material 103 and 104.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2005-531126.